Commando of the Republic
by Lumiloco
Summary: Naruto born with out proper developed chakra coils is left forgotten for his sister who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of her. Naruto has something that could be stronger than any Jutsu. Naruto found by a Mandalorian is taken off world and trained later joining the Republic. Neglected Naruto. Force Naruto. Commando Naruto.
1. The Battle of Christophsis

**I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

"I'm sorry Naruto but you know you can't train with us, you know that Mito needs more training and… that you can't use chakra the way that all the other shinobi can" said Kushina as she stared down at her son.

When Naruto was born with his twin sister Mito the Nine Tailed Fox was let loose on the the village of Konoha by a man in a orange and black swirled mask with one eye hole. The Fox was released from their mother Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's father the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze used a powerful sealing technique to seal the Fox into his daughter making her a Jinchuuriki.

When they were both four it was time for them to unlock their chakra, so Minato and Kushina got both their children to sit outside in their personal training grounds. After a minute Mito had finally unlocked it, a few more minutes had passed and Naruto had unlocked his as well, but something was wrong it didn't flow freely like chakra is meant to in the normal human body.

They took their child the hospital to see one of Kushina's best friends, Tsunade Senju who was the head doctor at the Konoha's hospital. After she did a check up on Naruto it seemed like most of his Tenketsu points on his body had closed, the only ones that were still open were in his legs, feet and hand and the rest of his chakra coils in his body had broken down rendering him unable to use chakra other than those other parts of his body. Tsunade was extremely worried about how she had not noticed this earlier in his other examinations of his health. It was as if something had gone into his system and destroyed his chakra network.

It had been two weeks since the day that the Namikaze's had learned that Naruto could not use chakra correctly, Tsunade has said that he could use it to do tree climbing and water walking and to boost his speed when he channelled chakra to his legs, he could also channel the chakra to the centre of his palms to hold onto objects, they were the only part he still had a chakra network that would still allow chakra to flow through. As the weeks went on Naruto noticed that his family would stop asking him to come out with them, they stopped his training with Mito, even his Taijutsu was stopped, which wasn't that advanced compared to Mito's, they would keep saying that he could be hurt if he was trained with people who could use chakra correctly. It hurt Naruto deeply to hear his family; people that were meant to help him, say words that destroyed his dream of being a Shinobi.

The only person who actually taught Naruto anything was Tsunade, she had felt sorry for Naruto, so every couple of days Naruto would come to the Hospital and Tsunade would give him some books to read on Medical practises and poisons. Tsunade was like a second mother to Naruto, when ever Naruto was sad he would go and see her, which was a lot. But even then that didn't last long as the Namikaze asked Tsunade to train Mito in her chakra control, she reluctantly agreed and soon Naruto was forgotten once again.

Naruto always felt something was wrong with him, when ever he just laid down to relax he could feel something, like the area him was talking to him

It had been three years now and Naruto was currently walking through the forest after his mother told him that he couldn't train with them, the forest was one of the training grounds, he had felt a pull from this area which made him want to investigate. As he was walking through the trees he found a massive metal object. Naruto had no idea what it was and how no one else had found it.

"Admiring my ship, little one?" Asked a voice from behind Naruto, the said child spun around quickly to see a person wearing some type of armour which he had never seen before, it was red all over with black trim and had some type of grey suit underneath it, the helmet covered the entire face with a black screen that went over the eyes and through the middle of the face going over the nose and mouth. The woman had multiple red braids coming down from under her helmet, which signified that her hair was red, just like his mothers.

"Ahh… hello…" Naruto said as he stared at the woman.

"Hi, what's your name little one?" She asked as she walked up to Naruto.

"It's N-Naruto" he stammered out, she was getting really close to him and she also looked very deadly.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she walked past him to her ship.

"I... You're probably going to make fun of me.." he said just above a whisper.

"And why would I do that, little one?"

"Stop making fun of my height!" he yelled, which caused the Mandalorian to chuckle.

"I'm not making fun of your height, it's just a thing I say to people who younger than me" The Mandalorian took off her helmet showing her red hair and all the braids she had her hair done in.

Naruto stared up the woman as she removed her helmet "I don't know what brought me here, I just felt a pull and I followed it" the little blonde haired kid said as he stared down into the ground, when he told his parents of what he felt they said they didn't believe him and to stop being silly, then they went back to training Mito.

The Mandalorian gained an inquisitive look as he said that he felt something pull him here. She had heard stories of the force and what is was capable of and this sounded like one of those cases. "Hmmm, I've heard about things like that from other planets. The-" she was cut off by an excited Naruto.

"Other planets!?" Naruto shouted as he looked up to her.

"Yes other planets, with this beauty here I can go to other planets" she said as she rubbed the underside of her Gauntlet Fighter.

"C-c-could you take me?" asked Naruto as he stared into her black orbs.

She raised an eyebrow "Why do you want come with me, don't you like it here?" she asked.

"No... I don't people don't really talk to me.. and the ones that did have stopped" he said as some tears had started to form at the corner of his eyes. The loneliness and rejection was finally getting to him, to watch as your family pushed you away and told you that you could not become what your parents, your godmother and father were and what your sister was becoming, destroyed him inside.

Vhonte Tervho could see the hurt in his eyes the way his body was positioned, it represented sadness and the way his fists were clenched which showed anger. "Are you sure about this? Once I take you, you might never come back" she warned.

"I'm sure, the way your dressed looks really cool... maybe I could become like you?"

"You want to become mercenary?" she asked.

"A mercenary?... What do you do?"

"A mercenary is a type of job, people from my planet are born warriors, most of us become mercenaries, bounty hunters and some people hunt animals that are extremely rare to find, it makes decent money. I'm very skilled in all three if I do say so myself" she chuckled "My armour is from my home planet of Mandalor, it has a variety of weapons you can attach and use from it"

Naruto really wanted to go with this woman now her job sounded so cool! "Could you please take?!" he asked once more.

"If you really want to go with me you can, but don't you have family?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head as a frown appeared on his face "no I'm an orphan" he lied

Tervho was trained to read people, one of her professions as a bounty hunter relied on it for information and to tell if someone was lying or not. Naruto was most definitely lying about his family but she wouldn't push, if the kid wanted to leave his home world, she would take, show him the ropes of her job, train him and maybe find out why he wanted to leave. "Okay I'll take you, but you better go get what ever you want to bring with you, I'll give you two hours so better be back quick okay, I'll be inside just this part of the ship three times so I know it's you okay, little one?" she gestured to the loading door of the ship.

Naruto nodded franticly as he took off from ship back towards his house to get the few items he wanted to keep, which were mostly just books on chakra and some other items. He left a note for his parents saying that he was going away and that he might return one day. He never told them were he was going though.

* * *

When Naruto returned he banged on the place that Tervho had shown him and she opened the loading door after a few seconds, she smiled as she saw the cute little blonde haired kid, she gestured for him come inside so that they would be off. Once Naruto was on-board she showed him around the massive ship, it was amazing to Naruto, eh had never seen anything like it before.

"Uhhmm... excuse me" Naruto began "but I never got your name?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry little one" the little one thing was starting to get on Naruto's nerve "my name is Vhonte Tervho, Mandalorian mercenary, and I believe I only ever got you first name?"

Naruto looked to the ground once more as he lied "I don't have a last name..." he mumbled. Tervho picked up another lie about his family, something bad must of happened with him and his family for him want to leave the planet and for him not use his family's name.

"Hmmm, that will just not have to do, so you will be using my name for now on okay, Naruto Tervho is like the sound of that, what about you?" she asked as she started to press some buttons of the control panel of the ship starting it.

"I... like that... thank you" he mumbled with a smile, which brought another smile to Vhonte's face.

"No problem little one" cue twitch of right eyebrow, which made her smile even bigger "who knows maybe you would see me as mother one day, never had a child, never really thought of having one either, but you seem to be a nice kid, so how would you like to me to be your adoptive mother little one?" she asked she bent down to his height to look into his violet coloured eyes.

His smile stretched across his face, something was telling him she could be trusted, she would not leave him behind, not forget about him, she could love him. "Yes, I-I would love that mum!' he yelled as he wrapped his little arms around her waist, which made her chuckle even more. She could tell he was going to be fun to train, she had some contacts she could call for some help on the little pull thing he had. Yes the next 12 years would be interesting.

* * *

"Skywalker should of attacked by now sir!" shouted Commander Cody, as some of his men were blown up by droid fire.

"Don't worry, he knows the plan" responded General Kenobi.

"What's our plan of attack sir?" asked Captain Rex.

Anakin Skywalker looked over his left shoulder "follow me" he said as front flipped off the ruined buildings roof onto one of the Octuptarra Droids, landing as he activated his Lightsaber, as did Rex and several of his men, they activated their jump packs and landed on the ground under the giant three legged droid shooting into the underbelly, as Skywalker was standing on middle Octuptarra Droid the one that was the end opened fire at him, Anakin turned to see the shot incoming bringing his Lightsaber out in front he began to block the shots.

Seeing that Anakin had started his attack, General Kenobi let out a yell. "C'mon men!" as he and the Republic Clone Troopers charged the Separatist Droids, opening fire at the Battle Droids. General Kenobi and Commander Cody were weaving through Droids, one with a Lightsaber the other with his fighting skills and his gun.

Anakin still a top of the Octuptarra Droid blocking shots from the other one, he leaped down from the top land of the of the guns of the three guns of the rotating droid, to block a few more shots, the slicing the droid on the side, only for the gun to swivel and allow Anakin to reflect some more of the Droids shots into the one he was destroying it, he then Force jumped his way onto the the closest one of the group.

General Kenobi was weaving through Super Battle Droids like they were nothing, as the last one fell, he turned to look at Anakin who was still a top of a Octuptarra Droid, Anakin kept reflecting the shot he finally hit the three legged Droid in the closest leg making it topple over, then leaped from the one he was slicing it's leg over also making this one collapse into the ground. Anakin and Kenobi regrouped.

"We're going to need reinforcements" said Anakin as the kneeled behind some rubble.

"We haven't been able to get through to the Admiral" said Obi-wan as they dodged some incoming fire.

A groups of AAT Battle Tanks came hovering into the battle field, the AV-7 Anti-vehicle Artillery Cannon launching shot after shot at the tanks, destroying them.

"Why are we stopping?" asked the commander of the Separatist army, he looked into the hologram of a Battle Droid.

"We can't get passed their cannons, sir!" stated the Droid in the hologram.

"Cannons?!" asked the surprised leader "this will never do!, we must pull back and set up our deflector shields! Turn the troops around' he yelled as a tank just behind him exploded, making him cower into his own tank.

The Commander Battle Droid received the message telling his soldiers to turn around and retreat, receiving roger roger from the accompanying Battle Droids.

Anakin taking notice of the Droids retreat notifying his Master "their pulling back" he stated. A few moment later a Transport Shuttle flew over their heads flying through the mazes of buildings.

"Looks like help has arrived" said a relieved Kenobi. They were now walking towards the landing Shuttle, "our cruiser must be back?"

"Which means that we will be able to get our reinforcements" said a hopeful Anakin.

"Well then, look like our problems are solver, fresh troops, new supplies and maybe they brought my new Padawan with them."

"You really think it's a good idea to bring a Padawan Learner into all of this?"

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it, you should put in a request for one, you would make a good teacher" stated Kenobi making Anakin chuckle.

"No thanks"

"Anakin... Teaching is a privilege and it's apart of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

"A Padawan would just slow me down" stated Anakin showing no room to move on the matter.

As both the Jedi watched the doors of Shuttle hit the ground out stepped and young Togruta.

"A youngling?" said a surprised Kenobi.

"I'm not young! I'm sixteen" she yelled at the senior Jedi.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Anakin.

"I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me and this other Clone. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back the Jedi temple as fast as possible, their is am emergency" she said.

"Well I don't know if you have noticed but we are kind of in an emergency of our own" said a disgruntled Anakin.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit... unreliable but we have been calling for help."

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he had me deliver the message."

Anakin gave a sigh of annoyance "Oh great! they don't even know, were in trouble and they send a Padawan Learner and a... Clone... you said there was a Clone with you, but when the doors opened only you were there..."

"Huh? I'm sure he was there, he wore this black armour, it looked really cool by the way, he had two pistols and and Sniper rifle attached to his back" Ahsoka said she looked around for the clone.

Kenobi started to laugh at the little Togruta "What's so funny" she asked in a serious tone.

"I know who exactly came with you" he said "did Master Yoda say he was going with you?"

"Yes he did, why is that a problem?"

"No, no... You can come out now... Naruto" said Kenobi as he looked just behind Ahsoka to see slight shimmering in the air, as a 6ft frame of a man in black armour came into existence, with two DC-17 hand blasters strapped to the thighs of his armour and a DC-15x sniper rifle hung over his left right shoulder, it was coloured the same black as his armour, made with the same metal as well.

"Awww, Master Kenobi you always ruin my fun, I was going to scare the little one here!" the Commando had a sad aura around him.

"Why does everyone keep calling my young or little? Do you know how annoying it is? I'm now a Padawan Learner so you can stop calling me little okay!"

"Sheesh, you need to be a little more relaxed kid, learn to take a joke" Naruto said as he moved to talk with the two Jedi's. "So what's the situation like?"

"No communication, we have been trying to call for help for a while now since we sent our supply ship away, but nothing has been getting through" replied Kenobi as he sent a grim look upon the rest of his troops.

"Why not try through the shuttle we just got dropped off in?" ask Ahsoka making the two Jedi towards each other. Why hadn't they thought of that?

"Were under attack with Separatist Warships, but I'll try and make contact with the Jedi Temple for you, standby!"

Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano and Tervho all stood around a communications device waiting for the call to the Jedi Temple to connect, Suddenly a hologram of the Master Yoda appeared. "Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Naruto found you I am"

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly out numbered, we are in no position go anywhere or do anything our support ships have all been destroyed" said Kenobi making Master Yoda realise what kind of situation the Jedi's were in on the planet. Naruto had felt something about the destination that the Padawan Learner was being sent to and asked Master Yoda if he could tag along.

"Send reinforcements to you, we will" then the communications between the front-line battle an the Jedi Temple broke down with Master Yoda's image and voice cutting out.

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda?"

Aboard the ship in space "We lost the transmission sir" said one the clones as another two walking in through the blast doors.

"We have to leave orbit immediately more enemy ships have just arrived. We will get back to you as soon as we can" and the image cut out.

"Looks like we have to hold out a little longer" said Anakin as he looked at Kenobi.

"My apologies young one" earning a twitch of the eyebrow and a chuckle from Naruto "It's time for a proper introduction" said Kenobi as he looked at Ahsoka.

"I'm the new Padawan Leaner, I'm Ahsoka Tano"

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, you new Master"

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker" she said as she pointed to the said Jedi.

Skywalker started to freak out "No no no no, there must be some kind of mistake, he is the one who wanted a Padawan" Anakin said as he pointed towards the bearded Jedi.

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi Training."

"What she says is true sir, I was in the room when Master Yoda gave the command. I'm finding this pretty funny right now, the look on your face was even better than I was expecting" Naruto said making the three Jedi look at him, who just stopped, but still failed letting out snorts every few seconds.

"But that doesn't make any sense-"

Kenobi cut him, rather deal with this later when they are no in the middle of a battle field "we will have to sort this out later. It won't be long till those Droids figure out a way around our cannons"

Anakin getting annoyed look "I'll go check on Rex and the lookout post" he said as he wandered off towards Rex

"Better take her with you" said Kenobi glancing between Ahsoka and Anakin, the make Jedi getting an even more annoyed look. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm probably going to go set up a nest deep in the enemies line, probably in of the ruined buildings and try and take out their leader early on, try and save as many men as possible. When we flew in earlier they had something near the back of their forces, seemed special might try and and take a look. I'll be on comms channel 3" and with that Naruto faded from existence.

"Was that a Commando?" asked Commander Cody.

"Yes it was, Naruto was sent here by Master Yoda, my guess is Yoda felt something was off and decided we might need an extra hand" replied Kenobi as he crossed his arms.

"Isn't sending Naruto overkill sir?"

"Yes... Yes it is"

* * *

Naruto was currently searching for his sniping position in one of the ruined buildings deep past the enemy lines, his armour giving him the invisibility to move past units undetected. The Night Ops armour was a Katarn class Commando armour, they were made of a special stealth alloy which allowed the user to be undetected by sensors and almost be invisible the naked eye, it also seemed that Naruto's weapons were made of the same alloy allowing them enter a stealth mode as well.

Crouching next a broken window, Naruto pulled his DC-15x of his back and looked through the scope. 'The separatists are amassing a decent counter attack after their loss earlier, by the looks of it two dozen tanks, another three dozen super and maybe five dozen battle' Naruto thought to himself as he searched the area of their fortified area of the city. After getting approximate numbers of their army, Naruto started to search for their Commander 'now if I was a separatist leader which tank would I be hiding in?'

Scanning across the army down below him, he heard a sound from behind quickly putting his sniper down Naruto one of his DC-17s of his thigh and pointed towards the back of the room where the door he came through was located, a few seconds of tense silence occurred until Naruto opened fire blasting plasma through the door and a small explosion blowing the rest of the door up. Naruto quickly got up and ran towards the door to see the remains of a Recon Droid. Before more Droids could appear Naruto put his DC-17 back into it's sheath he then went back over to his sniper picking it up and throwing over his shoulder, then quickly jumping out the broken window, he let one foot hit the wall then another coming into a run on the side of the building as three more Recon Droids busted out of the same floor he was on, quickly stopping he pulled out both his DC-17s letting out nine shots in total, three for each droid all hitting their mark leaving the Droids fall to the bottom of the building with another small explosion.

Before could let a breath some blaster shots sailed over head breaking the glass of a window above showering him, blocking the glass from hitting his visor with his arm he started to run down the rest of the building towards the group of battle Droids which had started to shoot at him. Letting a few of the plasma shots come close to hitting his shoulder, he didn't want to leave the line he had on this sprint, he was almost to the bottom now pulling up his two blaster he let torrents of plasma fly from them, two shots hit the chest of the Commander Droid that was with them dropping it, another taking the head off, three more striking two more Droids one in the neck and the other two in the stomach area of the Droid. Four more shots rung out from up the building all colliding with the one Super Battle Droid that was with the group letting it go up in fiery blaze.

Naruto reactivated his stealth armour and quickly bolted away from the scene adding chakra into his legs to give him unrivalled speed.

Dropping behind some collapsed wall he caught his breath. How had the Recon Droids know he was in that building and why was there a Commander Droid at the bottom. His thinking was cut short when a large red beam shot out in the sky letting a dome fall over him. Things seemed to going from bad to worse.

Getting off the ground Naruto looked towards the area where the red bream was coming from he was about to start making his way over there when a beeping from his wrist started.

"K-11 here"

"Naruto it's Kenobi. The enemy has deployed a energy shield so our cannons can't do anything, we are sending Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka in, see if you can meet up with them"

"Sir I'll try. I still can't find their leader, but I was spotted somehow, they had Recon Droids waiting in the building and a Commander at the base, it seems they could of been waiting for me."

"That's... troubling you being spotted or even found is very low, you said that seemed to be waiting for you, the only person you told where you were going was me and Cody a fee of the other clones may of heard you but that would of been it."

"Maybe we may have a traitor sir"

"The clones would never betray another Naruto, you know better"

"Sir who says that-" the communication was cut short as an explosion went off right behind Naruto bringing down one of the skyscrapers "sir I've been found again I need to get a move on, I'll check in later" and with that the talk was over.

Naruto quickly ran through some more of the bottom floors of buildings heading towards the shields generator hoping to get to Skywalker and Tano. Letting the last of the tanks go by Naruto moved on towards the generator when more blaster fire was heard turning towards the sounds he saw the two Jedi he saw them defending off multiple Droidekas. Naruto quickly pulled out an EMP grenade he threw it towards the trio of Droidekas letting roll into the middle ones shields, the grenade went off shocking all three Droids rendering them useless now, he let out a few shots fully destroying them.

"We need to get a move on, this shield need to go down now." Naruto said as he put away his DC-17.

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded together as all three of them made their way towards the shield. Once they were in eye shot of the machine that was rendering their cannons useless, Ahsoka went to move a head with out even thinking earning a shout from the Anakin telling her to stop, she was just about to enter the field of antennas when she was lifted in to the air. The young Togruta turned her head to give her Master a stern look of annoyance but to see the Commando 'Clone' holding out his hand as he directed her in the air, she was quickly pulled back towards the Jedi and the Commando.

In a state of shock she said the only that seemed reasonable at the time "Force?... Clone?... How?" which made the two chuckle.

"I'm not a Clone little one" earning an angry scowl "my name is Naruto Tervho, son of Vhonte Tervho who is one of the Cuy'val Dal. I'am under direct command of Master Yoda who has trained me in the Force and no I'am not a Jedi, I'm a Commando through and Through. Now we have a job to do, we can talk about me later. The reason I pulled you back is because you were about to walk into a field of Retail Caucus Droids, which would of been very bad for us, looks to be at least a hundred under ground" said Naruto as scanned the ground between them and the generator.

"So how do we get there with out letting those Droids know?" asked Ahsoka.

"Easy. We use the force, me and General Skywalker here will use the force to lift you across the mine field of antennas and safely let you down on the platform" Naruto said as he started to lift Ahsoka once more Anakin joined in by helping keep Ahsoka afloat. Once she had landed on the platform Ahsoka set the charges and she was lifted back across the traps made of Droids.

"Okay that was easy" said Ahsoka as she landed.

"Imagine what would happened if you tripped any of those traps, you guys would of been screwed" Naruto said as he chuckled.

"Wouldn't you have been screwed as well?" asked Ahsoka.

"Nah I'm too good to die to Droids" earning a nod from Skywalker.

"What he says is true. Anyway are the charges set?" getting a nod from his Padawan "then what are you waiting for blow them up!" Ahsoka bringing up her arm then pressing a button on her wrist letting the explosives go off disabling the shield.

* * *

"Enough! You are wasting my-" the Commander of the Separatist Army was cut off as he watched his shield disappear before his eyes.

"Good they got it done just in time" Kenobi said as he forced jumped over the Commander landing behind. Kenobi then grabbed the Commander using him as hostage.

"Don't shoot!" he commanded the Super Battle Droids after they fired near him.

"HA, something appears to happened your shield General" Kenobi taunted to the trapped General.

Heavy Cannons rained down on the Separatist army destroying it quite easily.

Kenobi pulled out a communications device. A hologram of an Admiral appeared "General Kenobi, if you can hear me we are through the blockade, the Separatist armada is in retreat, your reinforcements should be landing in a moment" as the Admiral finished those words Kenobi looked up to see several Republic Attack Gunships fly over head.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka and Naruto were waiting for one of the Gunships to come pick them, Ahsoka looked sad, she had run off on her own and nearly set of a trap which could of gotten her, her Master and the Commando killed.

"That was reckless little one" Naruto said which made Ahsoka lower her head "you need to make you sure you pay attention to your surroundings, the rushing in first thing gets good men killed, gets you killed. I see some potential in you and it will only come out with the General here, you and him are very much a like from what I see" which made Ahsoka brighten up a bit.

"You would of never made it as Kenobi's Padawan... But you might make it as mine" Anakin said he looked towards the young Togruta, which made her give a small smile. All three of them made their way towards one of the Gunships which were landing near.

As they got on board Captain Rex spoke up "great job General Skywalker... You too kid."

"Rex! how you been?" asked Naruto.

"I've been fine Naruto" Rex replied trying to stop the Commando from talking.

"You still trying out the dual wielding of the DC-17s I see, want to try and beat me in a shooting contest?"

"No Naruto no one can ever beat you in a shooting contest" Rex said, the response sounded so dull and lifeless he had to have said it in the mirror everyday. Naruto just grumbled about how Rex always refused his challenges. The Gunships made their way through the crystalline city of Christophsis heading towards one of the Republic Attack Cruisers that had landed on the planet. The ship had finally landed letting them see Master Yoda and Master Kenobi.

Naruto walked up towards the green Jedi giving him a nod making the Master Jedi look down at the ground in thought. Naruto went behind the Master and stood at attention. Yoda looked back up to meet the gaze of Anakin "trouble with your new Padawan I hear"

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda" Said Kenobi as he looked between the three Jedi.

"Really?"

"If not ready for a Padawan you are, perhaps Obi-wan -" before Yoda could continue he was cut off by Anakin.

"Now wait a minute, I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training and patience... she might amount something" Anakin said as he looked at Yoda.

"I believe she will develop greatly with General Skywalker training her" Naruto chimed in from behind Yoda.

"Then go with you she will to the Teth System."

"Teth? That's wild space, the Droid Army isn't even in that sector."

"Kidnapped Jabba the Hut's son has been."

"You want me to rescue Jabba's son?"

"Anakin we will need the Hutt's allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku" Kenobi said trying to show a reason for Anakin to go.

"Negotiate the treat with Jabba Obi-wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son your mission will be Skywalker. Naruto will be sent with you he will."

"C'mon Master, I't doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organised" Ahsoka said as he ran off.

"Don't worry Anakin, just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine."

"You know something makes me think that this was your idea from the start."

Obi-wan turned to Yoda "Lets just hope that Anakin will be ready for this responsibility"

"He'll be fine, I'll look after the little one. Well I'll you see you later Master Yoda, General Kenobi." Naruto said as he joined Anakin getting on the Gunship.

"Ready he is to teach an apprentice, to let go of his pupil greater challenge it will be. Master this Skywalker must" Yoda said as he watched the Gunship fly away with his student on board.

 **Welcome to a new story I decided to write, took me about a week to write this. Hopefully you all enjoyed it tell me what you think and I may continue this depending on the reviews I get I should be updating my other stories soon. Thank you.**


	2. The Battle of Teth

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR STAR WARS

The Gunships had been released from the Republic Attack Cruiser, at least six had been sent to the planet of Teth, one of them was carrying ant AT_TE Walker, the rest Clone Troopers and Jedi.

The Gunships were heading for a mesas, which had a B'omaar monk castle that later became a Hutt stronghold. The place where the child of Jabba the Hutt was located.

A group of Droids were settled on the landing platform of the old castle, the one which the Republic was going too.

One of the Droids brought up its macrobinoculars looking out into the distance it saw a group of ships flying in formation "there's something coming, I cant make out what it is" the Droid said.

The Commander Droids came up from behind "I don't like it prepare to attack" it said as he it pointed towards the incoming ships.

"Ehh, what if it's one of ours?" it responded.

"Shut up Sargent! I'm in command here."

"Roger Roger!"

* * *

"Stay close to me... If you can" Anakin teased.

"It won't be a problem Master" Ahsoka responded.

"I think the real question is, can the General keep up with me?" asked Naruto.

"You have that wall running thing you can do Naruto, so no I can't keep up with you." Making Ahsoka look at Naruto with a questioning gaze.

"You always take the fun out of everything I do" the ship rumbled as an explosion went off near them.

"Sir were taking heavy fire" said the Clone Pilot as he turned to look the Skywalker.

"Close the blast shields Lieutenant. Get us under those guns!" Anakin responded quickly.

"Yes sir!" the Pilot responded as he pressed a button on the console and the interior of the Gunship went dark and a red light came on.

"Make sure your weapons are loaded and ready, as soon as we land move to the base of the mesas and take cover" Naruto said through the comms in his helmet. The Gunships had finally landed

"Green light! Go! Go! Go!" shouted Naruto as Anakin and the Clone Troopers jumped of the gunships into heavy fire.

Ahsoka moved quickly until a few explosions went off around her, staring up at the platform where they were being shot from, an explosion happened right above her making her shield her self, she felt a pulling on her arm and when she turned Naruto was pulling her through the forest to the base of the mesas. "Welcome to your first real battle ground little one, this is where your life will change."

The Jedi and Troopers made it to the bottom of the mesas as they were being shot upon giving them a tiny bit of cover from the Droids that were raining plasma on them.

"So this is where the fun begins?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin decided to cheer up the mood "Race you to the top?"

"I'll give you a head start!" she said as Anakin grinned.

"Thanks!" yelled Naruto as he placed on foot on the wall and to Ahsokas' utter disbelieve started to run up the wall like it was flat ground. Everyone else had to use ascension cables.

Naruto was already half way up the mesas, using chakra to hold onto the wall and supplying it to his legs to make him run faster he was easily going to make to the top first. As Naruto was running he was nearly hit by some blaster fire then came from his left, turning he saw multiple STAP coming at him, pulling his right DC-17 out of its sheathe he started to unload it at the Droids. He took out two with in the first ten shots the other three went down towards the rest of the group, presumably to go after the Jedi.

Naruto was almost to the top now, he shot a Dwarf Spider Droid taking out both its eyes, then a few more shots to the legs letting it fall off the wall of the mesas to the bottom. A few more Dwarfs was all that was left between Naruto and the top, he was ready to move to finish the rest of them when blaster fire shot above him destroying the rest he turned to see Anakin using a STAP, Naruto let out a sigh as he knew he wouldn't make it to the top first. He watched as Anakin disappeared over the ridge of the platform, a few second passed when chunks of Droids flew back over from where Anakin went.

Naruto got to the top of platform to see Anakin facing three Droidekas, he was about to pull out an EMP grenade when a loud shot went of followed by the Droidekas being blown to nothing, he glanced to his right to see Ahsoka standing on the AT-ET. He smiled at how she showed up just in time.

"All clear General" Rex said as his men walked round patrolling the area, making sure that the Separatist hadn't left any traps.

"Good work Rex make sure your men look after the wounded" Anakin said.

"General Skywalker, I'm going to go in to the building ahead of everyone, make sure they don't have an ambush waiting" Naruto said as he turned on his stealth armour and disappeared.

"One day he will wait for me to say that he can go in alone" Anakin muttered as he and Ahsoka walked off.

* * *

As soon as Naruto had gotten into the Teth system, he could feel something was off. Through the force he felt anger, hate a whole lot of dark emotions emanating from someone, he couldn't tell where they were located but he could tell that they were close, watching and waiting. That is why he decided to advance first before the rest of the men did.

As Naruto sneaked passed multiple Droids, he couldn't stop the cold sensation that was running down his back, something was really, really wrong here. There were way too many Droids here just for a kidnapping, it may have been for Jabba the Hutts' son but there were still a lot of them and that feeling he was sensing was still around he could feel who ever it was moving around the complex, giving orders he presumed.

Passing what had to have been at least 30 Droids now, he really didn't like this. Naruto knew he probably couldn't have taken them down by himself in this small area with out taking a few hits from blaster fire. He was somewhere on the second level now, he could sense the two Jedi were down below him, at least two levels below.

His communicator went off, alerting him with a small vibration. Pressing the button on it he heard General Skywalkers' voice "K-11 we found the Huttlet and are returning back to Rex, have you found anything?" he heard from the small speaker inside his helmet.

"Yes, there seems to be 50 or more Droids, Battle and Super, waiting inside on the second level. There is also someone here that is holding a lot of darker emotions, I presume them to be in league with Count Dooku. What would you like me to do sir?" Naruto whispered into his communication link.

"You can comeback towards the entrance, set up some explosives on your way encase they decide to attack again. We will be waiting for you."

"Yes sir."

Naruto made his way back towards the stairwell of the building he was in, he had set up some remote charges near the support columns of the building so if the Droids decided to attack he was ready with a bit of surprise. The last charge had been set and they all had been linked to his the device on his wrist. The stairwell was insight now all he had to do was make it back to the entrance, he could of gone back out the way he came which was the window on the second level and then make his way towards the entrance, he wanted to make sure that he knew the layout of the second level.

Sounds of blaster fire was heard from outside. Naruto still cloaked rushed towards the closest window to see a group of Vulture Droids fly past the window.

"Sir what's happening out there?" Naruto said through the comm link as he took shots at the Vulture Droids.

"They brought in 2 Landing Ships, there is multiple Droids coming through the entrance of the monastery we need you to get back here for support!" Anakin yelled back through his comm link.

"I'll be right-" massive consecutive explosions went off on the second floor.

"Naruto? You still there?" Skywalker blocked a few more shots from Droids deflecting back into some Battle Droids "I lost Naruto. Get inside" he said as he turned towards Ahsoka.

The Separatist Droids were advancing on the Clones, Anakin watched as the lone AT-TE they had exploded killing the Clone who was controlling it and a few others surrounding it. "Fall back!" he shouted as they started to get pushed back towards the blast doors of the monastery.

Once Anakin, Ahsoka and the rest of the Clones were inside they made up a plan. "Captain, we will stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements" he turned to Ahsoka who was staring at him "what?"

"Master do you know what happened to Naruto?" she asked.

"Nothing, the explosives I had him place must of gone off when he was still up there. He's most likely dead." replied Anakin grimly.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. She only knew the guy for a few hours, he didn't deserve go out by his own explosives. "How long do you think Master Kenobi will be, we won't be able to hold them for long before they overwhelm us with their numbers. We should try and find our way out of here" she said as he held onto the little Hutt.

"Our mandate is to protect the little Hutt and that is exactly what we are going to do Ahsoka."

"Our mandate! Was to get this Hutt back to Tatooine and our time is running out" she persisted.

"I suppose you have a plan then?" he asked.

R2-D2 started to beep to Ahsoka "Yes! or I think so" Anakin deciding to give his Padawan a chance agreed.

"Okay snips, I'll trust you on this one" he turned to Captain Rex "Captain hold them here as long as you can" he then walked off with Ahsoka to do what ever plan she had come up with.

"Will do sir! You heard the General, get ready too turn those clankers into scrap metal" he shouted to his men as he pulled out is twin DC-17s.

* * *

"The red one?"

"No."

"The blue one?"

"No not that one!"

A red Lightsaber cut through the middle of the wires destroying them.

"That'll work."

The Clones were waiting inside the entrance to the monastery, guns ready, anticipation high. "They've cut the lock!" one the clones said to the one behind him. The Clones that hadn't started to aim yet pulled their blasters up ready to destroy the Droids that walked through those doors. The room was dark but the door opening revealed the light to the soldiers. Droids marched through the door with sun at their backs firing off red plasma at the Troopers.

The clones were a lot better shots than the Droids, they were falling left and right but so were the clones, numbers playing a big part in the Separatists war game. "Hold the line!" Rex shouted to his men as he shot the the first wave of Super and Battle Droids. "Second wave! Second wave!" he yelled as Dwarf Spider Droids came marching in followed by even more Super Battle Droids. "Watch your left!" an explosion went off shaking the entire complex.

A few minutes had passed as the Droids had used their numbers to completely run over the remaining Clones. "Take care of what is left of the Clones. I'll go after Skywalker" Ventress commanded.

"Roger! Roger!" the Commander Droid said

"Seal the main doors, let nothing escape this castle" she said. Rex gripped one of his DC-17s and pointed it at the assassin for the Sith. Letting one shot off, Ventress acted quickly using the force she pulled the Droid she was talking to in front of her, letting it get shot instead of herself. She let the cloak she was wearing fall off as Rex opened up more and more shots on her, she pulled out he Lightsaber letting out the dual bladed weapon with a snap hiss a red glow about them. She deflected the shots with ease, then using the force she pulled the Captains DC-17 out of his hand.

The gun clattered to the ground signifying that Rex had lost his only weapon he had left to defend himself. Ventress turned her open hand to Rex, she then closed her hand almost making a full fist. Rex grabbed his throat, he started to make choking noses as he was lifted off the ground with the force. Ventress walked up the Captain of the Torrent Company of the 501st. "Where is Skywalker?" she asked as she started to crush the Captains throat.

"I don't talk to Separatist scum!" he choked out.

Asajj Ventress let out the smallest of smirks as she let go off Rex letting him fall the floor. "You will contact Skywalker" she said as she waved her hand and gathered the force.

"I... will contact Skywalker now" Rex repeated. Ventress' smirk grew.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka had made it to a landing platform just on the outside of the castle with the little Huttlet. "Skywalker to Obi-wan, mark my position, I need a medical ship immediately."

The only thing Anakin was received were a few jumbled words and his name. Tapping his comms a few times he looked towards his Padawan. "I can't get a hold of Obi-wan. I'll see if I can find Captain Rex."

Rex and the remaining soldiers were surrounded by Droids of all types. Rexs' comm started to beep getting the attention of one of the Battle Droids.

"Do you hear that?"

"It came from the prisoner!"

"Let me show you how it works clanker!" Rex said as he brought down his arm to show the Droid the flashing green light, he then quickly smacked the Droids head making it spin on it's shoulders. He grabbed the gun of the said Droid, yanking the gun and the Droid that was connected in front of him blocking incoming fire, he started to unload the weapon at the Droids. The other Troopers who were with Rex did the same.

Rex and his men made it to the downed AT-ET, taking cover behind it. "Captain Rex respond" Anakins' voice came over the comms.

"I read you General" a blaster exploded just next to his head. "We're pinned down in the courtyard."

Anakin didn't receive a verbal answer only the sounds of blasters. "I'll take that as a yes. Standby Captain we're on our way Skywalker out."

* * *

"We can't hold out much longer sir. Where's General Skywalker?" asked one the clones.

"He'll be here" replied Rex. They started shooting back at the Droids as they were being surrounded.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin were running out of time. Ventress had her twin Lightsabers cutting a circle out of the door

"Looks like we are out of options." Anakin said as he watched the circle nearly be completed.

The baby Hutt started to make noises as it looked over towards another mesas, it kept pointing trying to get Ahsokas' attention. She finally looked over towards the mesas. "Master, another landing platform." Ahsoka said as she pointed towards the mesas.

"With a ship on it!"

Dwarf Spider Droids were laying heavy fire into the underneath of the platform, destroying some type of pods that held flying creatures.

"How are we going to get over there?" Asked Ahsoka.

Anakin smirked "leave that to me!" he jumped of the platform.

Ahsoka watched as her master jumped onto one the back of one of the flying creatures. "I hope I don't have to learn that." She said as she watched Anakin struggle to keep the creature from shrugging him off. The noise of metal hitting the ground alerted Ahsoka that Ventress had completed the hole. She looked at the Siths' assassin, readying her green Lightsaber. Ventress lunged at Ahsoka, using the sword in her right hand she swung it at the Padawans' chest only for Ahsoka to block, she then used the on in her left to swing for her head while Ahsoka's Lightsaber was occupied, the Togruta ducked under the attack, only to block another savage swing from Ventress to be knocked to the ground.

Ventress walked up to the down Padawan, pointing her red Lightsaber she asked. "Where is Skywalker?"

The Jedi General rose from underneath the platform riding on the winged creature, it seemed he was able to control it now. "Right here Ventress!" He used the creature to swoop down at Ventress knocking her to the ground.

Ahsoka looked at the platform as it was giving way, the blaster fire from the Dwarf Spider Droids was really doing some damage to the structure. "Looks like it's time to go" she said as she watched Anakin fly at her.

"Time to go Snips" Anakin said as he grabbed her hand and took her off the collapsing platform. R2-D2 fell with the platform only to activate his thrusters and narrowly dodge some falling debris.

Ventress was pissed she watched as the two Jedi flew away from collapsed platform with the baby Hutt. She had failed another mission. One of the Battle Droids came up from her behind her.

"Count Dooku demands a report on your mission... Should I tell them they got away or what?" Ventress looked at the droid, one hand movement and "WHY?!"

Ventress turned around to leave only to pull out her Lightsabers. Dual red meeting Blue and Orange.

 **Another Chapter YAY. Tell me what you think, did I miss anything? Remember to review I love seeing them. Thank you too Mandalore the freedom and ben revell for ideas. See you next time.**


End file.
